The liquid crystal display has advantages such as ultra-thin thickness, larger screen display, lower power consumption, zero-radiation and higher resolution. As one of mainstream display apparatuses, the liquid crystal display is widely applied to various electronic products and has become an important tool for people in daily life and work.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic structural diagram of an existing liquid crystal display is shown. The crystal liquid display includes an array substrate 11 and a color film substrate 12 disposed opposite to the array substrate 11; and a liquid crystal layer 15 disposed between the array substrate 11 and the color film substrate 12. Specifically, the array substrate 11 has multiple pixel units distributed in an array, and each pixel unit includes a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel and a blue (B) sub-pixel disposed together with each other. A first alignment film 13 is disposed on a surface of the array substrate 11 close to the liquid crystal layer 15. A second alignment film 14 is disposed on a surface of the color film substrate 12 close to the liquid crystal layer 15. An initial rotation angle is provided to liquid crystal molecules M in the liquid crystal layer by means of the first alignment film 13 and the second alignment film 14. The color film substrate 12 has a color film layer including a red filter film R, a green filter film G and a blue filter film B.
In the existing liquid crystal display, each of the first alignment film 13 and the second alignment film 14 has a same alignment direction relative to all the sub-pixels. In a case that the pixel unit is displayed with white light, each of the sub-pixels has a same luminance, and the luminance of the white light and the chromaticity coordinate of white spot are not adjustable.